Out of the Picture
by Kimmy4u
Summary: Drakken has come up with an evil plot, to rid himself of Team Possible. And He’s Going to Kidnap a Geneticist! How will he do it, What is he planning to do?
1. Prolouge

Out of the Picture

I do not own Kim possible and any of Disneys characters, I do not own Dr Mariah Crawford and Peter Parker from Spider-man.

I do not make any profit from this.

Prologue

Drakken wants to get rid of Kim Possible and the Buffoon.

And Comes up with an Idea, but he is going to need some help, from Dr. Mariah Crawford, a Geneticist.


	2. 1 Drakken Evil Plot

** Chapter one.**

"Shego! How do you turn on this computer?" Asked a blueish man.  
"Dr. Drakken How many times do I have to explain it, you push this little button here, It isn't all that hard." Explained a woman with Raven black hair and greenish skin.  
"Oh, now let's see who the greatest geneticist is. Hmmm there's Peter Parker, nah, Ooo wait he has a friend who is the greatest geneticist in the world, and she's doing a survey in the Amazon jungle **alone**. Oooo this delish."  
"Shego ready the jet, we are going to the Amazon jungle."

**2 hours later.**

"Now Shego, finding a woman in this huge jungle will be slightly difficult. So scan for human life signs." Said Drakken  
"I found her she about two hundred yards away, and lucking for us she's 10 feet from a big enough clearing for us to land." "Good job Shego, remind me to give you a raise."

-------------------------

"Greetings, Dr. Crawford, I'm afraid I'm going to need your assistance in something I'm working on." "Shego, get her and bring her back to the jet." "I'm on it Dr. D" "What do you want with Me." she said struggling in Shegos arms  
"I'm going to need your geneticist skills to help rid myself of my teenage foe." "I never going to help you."  
"That's where your mistaken Mrs. Crawford, your going to help me whether you like it or not. You see I have a Device here, an obedience chip, so you are going to help me."

----------------------------  
Back at his lair, he applies the obedience chip to her forehead and orders her to start working. Then he takes a sample of blood and hair. That he already had on had from an injury and hair by creating syntha clones.……

**Two Months later.**

"Shego! We finally have it, it's completed and it's off the heasy." Said Drakken very excitedly. "I will finally get rid of Kim Possible!""Well, congratulations, I think. What does it do? Said Shego Looking at the liquid in the vile.  
" I'm sorry Shego but you're going to have to wait just like Kim Possible," Explained Drakken.  
"And Shego warm up the brain eraser, I'm afraid Dr. Crawford Hast to forget her lovely visit here."

--------------------------  
As Shego put unconscious Dr. Crawford into a chair to take back to the Amazon jungle She Said, " Oh, Dr. D don't forget about that raise you promised." "Ah, thank you Shego for reminding me, we'll discus the amount when you get back." He said as he was loading the liquid into a dart.

"Now how I am going to lure Kim Possible here without it coasting me too much." He wondered  
"Oh I know, I can steal a weather machine and pretend to take over Canada!"  
Contacting Shego on the comm. He says. "Shego Drop by the weather machine place and steal me one will you, and make sure you make the alarms go off and that they see you in the camera." "I want Kim Possible to know it was me, so she can come and to foil me."  
With a confused look on Shegos face she says "All right as long as I get that raise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Middleton high school, Kim was busy getting her books out of her locker when Wade appeared on the screen.  
" Hi Kim it looks like Drakken is on the move once more, he stole a weather machine not too long ago, so I set you up a flight to go to Drakkens lair." "Okay Wade, let me go get Ron and will be on our way."

-------------------

"Thanks for flying us all the way to Canada in your private jet, Mr. Phillippe"  
"Anything for you Kim, after you saved my Pop Pop Porters Factory.  
"Hey Ron, stop eating those mini corn dogs and get ready to jump!" shouted Kim tying to get her voice over the jet engines.  
"Its time to jump already? Asked Ron"  
"Yes, now Jump!"

-------------------

"Ron your landing was fine; just try not to get tied up in the parachute again."  
"Sorry KP. It was accident I'll try not to do it again and Where's his Lair, I don't see it anywhere?"Ron asked kind of confused "Its here Ron there should be an entrance coming from the groundddddddd!" Kim said as she fell down the hole with Ron right after her.

"Greetings Kim Possible and your sidekick (whose name escapes me), I see you didn't waste any time coming here." Said Drakken, "Shego get her!"  
"Hello princess, ready to fight?" Said Shego taunghting  
While Shego was distracting Kim Drakken loads the Dart into his gun, and fires at Kim.  
Ron notices Drakken Fire the gun and shouts. "Kim, look out!"  
But it's too late the dart was already in her left arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is Probably going to be my longest chapters, Since I'm new at this I'm not as good as making things long.  
Oh and I'm Going to be giving you guys Lots of Cliff hangers, but I'll update as often as I can. It's just somtimes People get writers block, and dont know what do do next. I've allready thought up 6 chapters I Just can't think how to slowly come to an end.  
_


	3. 2 The Big News

** Chapter 2**

Kim pulls out the dart, no pain she felt fine.  
Hah, Drakken it didn't work. (Whatever it was) Kim says.  
But Drakken was already on the hovercraft. Shouting.  
"You may have won, but we shall meet again Kim Possible…. Or not."

After Drakken left Kim contacted Wade.  
"Hey Wade can you scan me please, Drakken hit me with a dart, but I feel fine.  
"Sure Kim." He said as he scanned her. "Nothing unnatural is in your system Kim."  
"Well thanks anyway Wade, Talk to you later." Replied Kim

**1 month later**

"Mom, something's wrong I don't feel right."  
"What does it feel like, do you have a fever, upset stomach."  
"No, I don't know what; I don't know how to explain it."  
"Okay, I'll call to make an appointment with Dr. Stevens"  
So she takes Kim to the hospital to have some tests done.

-------------------------  
"Hello Kimberly, I'm Dr. Stevens since this is your first time to visit me I'm going to do a routine checkup and tests." After doing a full exam she sends some blood of to be tested while she sees her other patients. About an hour later the doctor comes back.  
"I'm back and I have some results you are in perfect health, but one test brought back some unexpected results. I'm happy and sorry to say this, but you're Pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm Sorry that this chapter was not that long, I Just like cliff hangers_. Ain't I Evil.


	4. 3 Who's the Daddy

** Chapter 3**

"That's impossible I'm a Virgin!"  
"I know Kim I know, I even ran the test 3 times to make sure and it came out positive every time."  
"But I'm able to give you a vague date when you got pregnant, around April 20th."  
"April 20th !"Shouted Kim. "I went after Drakken that day…. The Dart! It dart must have done something."  
"Do you know who the father is?" asked Kim

**Meanwhile at New Drakkens Lair.**

"Well, Kim should know now what that dart did." Drakken said  
"So what did it do, are you going to tell me now?" curiously begging  
"I see you are curios Shego, I spent all my time doing developing a drug that would in pregnant Kim, So Kim is pregnant"  
"What! Drakken How on earth did you do that." Asked Shego  
"Shego don't you remember I had Mariah's help with that, she is a geneticist." Replied Drakken  
"So who's the father? You" (sarcastic) "NO, of course not I, Her boyfriend of a buffoon is."  
"The Sidekick, how did you pull that off?" "I had some of his blood and hair for his DNA."  
"I'm going to tell Kim, she probably thinks it's yours."

**Back at the hospital.**

"Sorry Kim I don't know who." said Dr. Stevens  
Just at that moment a woman with Raven black hair and a black and Green abstract jumpsuit walks in.  
"But I do." "Shego, what are you doing here!" Kim and her mother shout at once  
"I came to tell you who the father is, I didn't want you to think its Drakken." Replied Shego  
"So it isn't Drakken, I was starting to get worried.  
"So who is the Father?" Demanded Kim mother Andrea.  
"You might be surprised, but it's Stoppables."  
"Ronald, my boyfriends the Father?"  
"Yep, and let me say I had no idea what that dart was, Drakken just told me, at least you know who the daddy is." Replied Shego "Mom how am I supposed to tell Ron?" Kim Asks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oooooo another Cliff hanger, and a short chapter. this is Delish._


	5. 4 Telling Ron

** Chapter 4**

At the Possible home.  
"Mom I'll be upstairs calling Ron."  
"Okay honey, I'm going to tell your father in the morning."

Beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep.  
RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG

"Hello" "Hi Ron, can you meet me at the park early tomorrow?" asked Kim  
"Sure KP anything for you." (Noticing the graveness in her voice he was worried.)

**At the park the next day.**

When Kim arrived at the park the next day she started looking for Ron.  
"Kim I'm over here." Ron yelled "Hi Ron, You know on April 20th when Drakken shot me with that dart?"  
"Yah, I remember, is something wrong are you gonna die, was it a slow poison?"  
"No, No, Ron nothing like that." cutting Ron off…….. "I'm Pregnant."  
"You're What! Who's the father?" Instantly curious.  
"Brace yourself for this Ron….. You are the father." "What!" But he barely finished it, He had fainted.

**Back at the Possible Home.**

"Hon I have something to tell you." "What is it Anne?" Asked Dr. Possible  
"Drakken shot Kim with a dart about a month ago." Replied Andrea  
"He did, what did it do to Kim?"(In a protective Father voice)  
"She's now Pregnant." "What, How, Who!" shouted Dr. possible  
"I don't know how he did it but it was in the dart, and we do know who."  
"So who is it?" said Dr possible in a demanding voice.  
"Ronald is." Replied Andrea  
"Ron, the Father! Well, as long as it was a dart that did it."  
"Kim's Telling Ron right now, I just hope he takes it well." Said Andrea

--------------------------------------------------

_Man I must be the Cliff hanger Diva, along with short chapters, But I will garentee that the last Chapter will be Looong._


	6. 5 Telling the Tweebs

** Chapter 5**

"Ron, Ron!" Said Kim while smacking Ron on the face "Wake up Ron, wake up!"  
"Hi KP, I just had the weirdest dream." said Ron kind of drowsy  
"Ron it wasn't a dream I really am pregnant." "So then I really am the dad?" he said as he was standing up  
"Yah, you are, but you can blame it on the dart." "Does your dad and mom know?" he asked as he was brushing leaves of his clothes "Yes they know, just have to tell the school board and the tweebs."  
"But we can't tell the School till Monday."Kim said as she took Ron hand  
"Let's go to your house KP." He said as he led her out of the park

**Back at the House.**

"Mom, I'm back! And where's Jim and Tim" asked Kim  
"I believe their in their room Kim."  
"Ron come on lets tell the tweebs." Kim ordered as she headed up the stairs  
"Right behind you KP."

-------------

"Jim, Tim Ron and I have some news."  
"You guys are going to be Uncles."  
"Uncles! But we don't have any nephews and Nieces."  
"You will in 8 months, Dr. Drakken shot Kim with a dart about a month ago.  
So now she's Pregnant with my child." Explained Ron  
"Wait a minuet, your child?" the twins said at once  
"Yes, Drakken used my DNA to do it, so technically it's mine." Replied Ron  
"Are you two gonna get married?" asked the twins as they wrinkled their noses  
"We haven't thought about that." Replied Kim

---------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess I should start trying to make them slightly longer, I just dont put in too many details which is my flaw._


	7. 6 Telling Wade

** Chapter 6**

"Oh KP, did we forget to tell Wade?" Ron asked  
"Right we did didn't we." She said as she reached into her pocket  
"Hey Wade we got some shocking news."  
"Shocking? There has been no activity as far as I can tell."  
"No Wade nothing Criminal, you know that dart that Drakken shot me with about a month ago?" Kim asked  
"Yah, I remember that but I scanned you, you had nothing in your system." Wade Replied  
"The dart did do something Wade, I'm Pregnant."  
"You're What!" exclaimed Wade as he spit out his drink  
"Yes I'm pregnant, Drakken used Ron DNA to do it, so it's Ron's child."  
"Hold on a sec, mind if I scan you?" "Sure go ahead" replied Kim  
"Kim you defiantly are pregnant, but did you know you are carrying twins." He said after he finished scanning  
"Twins!" Ron and Kim exclaimed at once "Are you sure Wade?" Kim asked "Yes I'm sure."  
"Okay now that's a surprise, I'd better tell Mom and Dad." Kim said as she headed down the stairs

------------------------

"Mom Dad, when I told Wade, he scanned me, I'm carrying twins"  
"Twins!" Exclaimed the Possibles "Whoa now that I wasn't expecting."  
"We just found out too, when Wade scanned her." Ron said  
"Mom, can you take tomorrow off, so you can come with me to tell the school?" Kim asked  
"Sure honey, I was planning on doing that anyway." Andrea replied

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, Now everyone in Kims Family has been told, I even come up with the names for the twins, But your going to have to wait like till a later chapter._


	8. 7 Telling the School

** Chapter 7**

"Kimmy, Time to get up sweetheart!" Called Andrea  
As Kim heard that she rolled over and put the pillow on top of her head.  
"I meant it Kim, get up. We have to get to the school early so we can tell the school before your classes start.  
"Fine, fine I'm up already." Kim growled  
"Now Kim, being pregnant dos not give you the right to be grumpy. Now hurry up or we'll be late."  
Kim slowly rolled out of bed and walked to her closet to pick something out. She found her green tank top and blue capri's. As Kim pulled the clothes on her mother gave her another warning to hurry to so she could eat, because a pregnant woman needs to eat quite a bit. "Finally Kim your up, now eat your breakfast, it's on the table."  
As Kim ate her breakfast she asked her mom a question "Are you going to tell the school or do I?"  
"I will Kim, but you are going to haft to deal with the rest of the school, you won't be able to keep it from them you know." Andrea answered "Yah I know, but I'm going to have to deal mostly with Bonnie. She is going to be a handful, and since I'm pregnant I won't be able to cheer, so I'm going to pass the captainship to Tara. I'm so not giving it to Bonnie it would give her reason to mock me more." Explained Kim "Well honey, I'm sorry you can't be the captain any more but you can still come up with the cheer techniques. Let's get going or we are going to be late." Andrea said

----------------------------------------------------

**At the School**

"Thank you for meeting with us Mr. Barkin." Andrea said  
"You're welcome Mrs. Possible. Now what can I do for you." Replied Barkin  
"Kim and I have some news that should restrict her from some activities."  
"What is it Mrs. Possible, was she injured from a Mission?" Barkin asked  
"No Mr. Barkin, She's Pregnant." Replied Anne  
"She's is? How did that happen, who's the father, may I ask?"  
"She got Pregnant because Dr. Drakken shot her with a dart that had Ron Stoppables DNA in it. To answer your questions." Replied Anne "Stoppables the father, and did I hear right Drakken did it?"  
"Yes, I just found out Friday, it was a bit of a shock for all of us." Replied Kim  
"Well, Kim you can't be team captain of the cheerleading team, so who do you want to pass it to? Asked Mr. Barkin "I want to pass it to Tara, but I still want to attend cheer practice to pass out routines to practice, and I want to be captain when the Babies are born." Replied Kim  
"That can all be done Possible, but I'm going to say that in nine month's school will only have one month left." Mr. Barkin pointed out. "Well, Kim you might want to get to class your almost late."  
"Oh my goodness, I better go, Bye mom see you after school." Kim said in a hurry a she picked up her backpack. "Thank you Mr. Barkin for everything, and I better head off to work also." Anne said  
"You're welcome Mrs. Possible, and to think of it I have a class to teach." Replied Barkin as he stood out of his chair to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now that was different I made the chapter longer, and added some detail. More chapters coming soon._


	9. 8 A day at School

Chapter 8

As Kim walked out of her first class Bonnie came up to Kim in front of a group of girls and said"Hey Kim heard you are Pregnant, is that true?" she said Taunting  
"Yes it's true, Drakken shot me with a dart and used Ron's DNA to do it, so it's the dart not Ron's fault." Kim answered as girls in the background were whispering between each other.  
_Oh bother now the news is going to spread all over the school like lightning_. Kim thought  
"Ooo, Ron the buffoon is the father! Hahahahahahah this is hilarious I can't wait to tell Brick." Bonnie replied laughing hysterically as she walked off. The rest of the day girls kept coming up and asking if the rumors were true and Kim had to explain everything about the dart over and over again. She was so happy when the day ended.  
The day for Ron was about the same just the guys came, some of them said that they would stop making moves for Kim because she was Pregnant, and that it was his.

At the end of the day Kim and Ron met up at her locker to discuss the day.  
"Man KP I never expected this type of day, but at least the guys are going to be gentlemen around you. And most of them said that would leave you alone, since you are clearly My girl." Ron said"Yah, I had to deal with all of the girls in the school today, my moth is so dry from explaining every thing over and over. I told the Cheer Squad a few minuets ago that Tara was taking over, Bonnie went into a fit, but I explained that Mr. Barkin agreed with me and if she had any complaints to take it to him. That shut her up." Complained Kim "Seems like we both had a bad day I just hope it won't be the same tomorrow. Want to go to Bueno Nacho?" Asked Ron "Sure, sounds great let me call my parents and let them know I wont be home for dinner." Answered Kim  
But Ron didn't know but his was going to eat his words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At Bueno Nacho "Hey, Kim what are we going to name the twins, have you thought about it?" Ron asked "Actually I have, what do you think about naming them after your Grandfather and my Great aunt? But it also depend if its going to be a boy and a girl." Replied Kim "That Sounds Great KP, Miriam and Jonathon it is." Answered Ron as he took a big bite into his Naco. "Ron! Try not to make a mess." Kim complained -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, Do you like the names? As you can tell since I picked out the names they are going to be a Boy and Girl. This is a defiantly longer chapter took me an hour to write Not including the time I got Ice cream from the Ice Cream Truck._


	10. 9 Last week of School

**Chapter 9**

"Man, KP people won't stop asking me questions about you, I think I might go maad!" Ron exclaimed  
"I have to say it Ron, you may get the questions, but I get gentlemanly treatment, a lot of the boys won't even  
let me carry me books." Kim said as she sighed "Well, least this is the last week of school, the only thing I'm  
looking forward to is no more school for the rest of the year." Ron said "But there's the big end of school tests Ron,  
don't forget about that." Kim added "Oh Kim did you have to bring that up, now you reminded me of the painful studying  
I have to do in order to graduate!" Ron complained "Don't worry Ron I'll help you study." Kim replied

-----------------------------------

The week surprisingly passes quit quickly for the two teens, And Ron was so happy that he was able to graduate with the rest of his class. "Kim, KP!" Ron shouted as he ran across the hallway "What Ron what is it, is something wrong?"Kim asked "No, KP everything is great! I got B's to A's on all my tests!" Ron excitedly explained "B's and A's!  
"Ron that's terrific, it seems all that studying and no video games paid off." Kim congratulated  
"Well, it was kind of a drag, but now no studying forever!" Ron yelled happily "I'll be graduating with you Saturday!"  
Oh Yah, oh Yah, oh yah, the Ron-man is finished!"

------------------------------------------------------

**The Graduation**

"Kimberly Anne Possible, will you please come forward." Mr. Barkin said. As Kim stood up to go to the stage she was so happy everything was going great. As she took the diploma she said "Thank you Mr. Barkin"

Ronald Adrian Stoppable, will you please come forward." Mr. Barkin said. Ron was so happy he was graduating! He took the diploma from Mr. Barkin and said. "Thank You."

I now announce the graduating class of Middleton High School! Mr. Barkin announced  
Everyone Threw their hats into the air to rejoice, but one hat went hirer than anyone else's and that was Ron's.

--------------------------------------------

"Kim I can't believe it I graduated!" Ron exclaimed "Yes Ron, you sure did." "Hey Kim, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked "Sure Ron what is it?" Kim replied "Will you go on a long date with me tomorrow?" "Ron I would love to go, what time shall you pick me up? Answered Kim "How bout 6:30?"Ron replied "6:30 it is them Ron, see you tomorrow" Kim answered as she headed into house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, Ron and Kim have finally graduated but be surprised for a twist in the story things shall happen that you wont expect. Their will be 10 more chapters to this story so please everyone please enjoy._


	11. 10 Making the Papers

**Chapter 10**

When Kim woke up the next morning she had a surprise waiting for her.

"Yaaawwwwwnnn" yawned Kim as she got out of bed, she slowly picked up her clothes and got dressed, then headed down to breakfast. "Morning Mom, morning Dad." Kim greeted as she sat down at the table.  
"Kimmy-cub, I have a question did you invite the entire press to live in our front lawn?" Dr. Possible asked  
"The Press is in our front yard? Not again, I hoped they wouldn't hear till later." Kim complained  
"Kim we all knew we couldn't keep the news from the News forever." Andrea added "Yah, I know just not this soon  
. Might as well call Ron and tell him to come over." Kim said.  
"Hi, Ron the press is in my front lawn so do you mind coming over?... Oh, and use the Back door……..Yep it's that bad…….I want to tell them together……..Okay see you in a few Ron." Kim said as she hung up "Ron's on his way over Mom." -----------------------------------------

"Kim Possible is it true, are you really pregnant, who's the father, what do you plan on naming it?"  
Came a barrage of questions as soon as Kim and Ron set foot out the front door. "Please, please one at a time!" yelled Kim trying to get over the babble "Are you pregnant?" asked one news reporter "Yes I am." Kim answered "Who's the Father?" Asked another  
"I Am." replied Ron "How did that happen?" asked another "Dr. Drakken shot me with a dart that had Ron's DNA in it and it impregnated me." Answered Kim "Are you going to quite the crime fighting?" asked one more  
"Kim may have to for a while, but I will continue to." Ron replied "What do plan on naming the child?" asked another  
"We are having Twins and we shall name them Miriam and Johnathon" replied Kim "But it depends on their gender too." Finished Ron "We are finished with the questions for now, no more questions." Ron stated as Kim and Ron headed back inside. ----------------------------------------------

"Well, Kim that was boring, and I hope never to go through with that again." Ron complained "Ron you might as well go home, I have to have time to get ready before 6:30." Kim said "Your right Kim, I have reservations to plan, tonight is going to be the greatest of your life." Ron replied as he left to return home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I hope you like it I'm enjoying writing it. but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW_**  
**


	12. 11 The Big Date

**Chapter 11**

"Kim, Ron is here hurry up and come down!" Shouted Andrea, Kim slowly made her way down the stairs wearing a black dress that barely reached the Ankle's, her hair up, with curls accentuating it, and very high black shoes, And a emerald necklace around her neck. Ron's mouth dropped to the floor as he was thinking _Wow, she is beautiful, man I'm a nervous wreck I'm taking her to the most expensive place in town then to the park, which looks down on the city. Oh I hope this tux fits right. _Kim thought _Ron looks great, he's actually wearing_ _a tux not that blue suit that his dad had. _"Hello Ron, ready to go?" asked Kim, then she notice that there was a small bulge in his right pocket, it looked square, and she knew what he meant by best night of her life. "Yep, the car is waiting." Ron replied "Now Ron make sure she is back by 10:30-11:00, not a minute later." Dr. Possible warned "Yes Sir, Dr. P." Ron replied as he walked out the door with Kim. "Let me get the door for you Kim." Ron said as he walked around the car "Why thank you Ron, you turned into a gentleman tonight, where did you learn it?" Kim complemented "My grandfather was a gentleman and made sure I knew everything about being a gentleman and having manners, I just don't always use them." Ron replied as he started the car

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, this is the most expensive place in town, how on earth did you get reservations!" Kim exclaimed as they drove up "Yep I know, I just told him my name and said that I was taking my girlfriend out to dinner and her name is Kim possible, he gave me reservations immediately." He replied as he helped her out of the car and into the restaurant." "We have reservations for two." Ron said "What's your name?" asked the waiter "Ron Stoppable." He replied "Ah, this way please." Replied the waiter "May I recommend the Alamode Pasta and the Crawfish Manicotti." The waiter added as Kim and Ron sat down. "Would you like some wine?" asked the waiter "Sorry no we don't drink wine." Replied Ron "Then I will leave you to decide." "The Restaurant is wonderful Ron, thank you for asking me out." Kim said "Now what shall we order?" she added "Ooooo this sounds good" Kim said "What is it" asked Ron "The Polpette Pomodoro" she replied "Oh, I heard that that was good, but I'm going to get The Three Cheese Focaccia." He replied "Hmmmm, that does sound good, but I believe I shall settle for TheTuscan Minestrone."Kim added. "Waiter, we are ready to order!" Ron called 

----------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Ron for the delicious dinner, but where shall we go next?" Kim commented "We are heading to the special part in the park." Answered Ron as he helped her into the car, and started the engine. "Hmmm, the park, did you notice that there is a full moon tonight."she said "Yes I did KP, it should light the park quite nicely." He replied as he led her into the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. 12 Ron Proposes

Chapter 12 

As Kim and Ron strolled through the park Ron started to talk.

"Kim we've know each other for a very long time" He started Kim knowing what was coming she started to get joyous inside "Yes Ron we have, and it's been great spending it all with you" she said as Ron slowly started to bring out a small velvet black box "And we've been through a lot together and want to go through more with you." Ron added as he knelt "Will you marry me and be my wife?" Ron asked as he opened the box "Yes Ronald I will marry you." Kim Replied with tears of joy running down her face, then Ron slipped the Emerald ring set with Diamond in Sterling silver on her finger.

"Well, well looks like the Princess and the sidekick are finally engaged." Said a voice coming from behind them.

Ron and Kim Suddenly turned around, "Shego!" they both shouted as Kim dropped into a fighting stance.

"Now, now, no need to get your feather's ruffled princess, I'm just here to congratulate you, and not like you can fight anyway with your size."

----------------------------------------


End file.
